


Just old friends catching up

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Fanart, Gen, working for the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Someone's gotta plot and plan and organize against the Empire and it's gotta be them, but it's tiring, tiring, tiring. Still, they soldier on. Maybe the documents Locke has found will turn the tide somewhat, this time.





	Just old friends catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).




End file.
